Pride, My Love
by Fang Nicole
Summary: SasuNaruSasu. He was a sin. He was Pride. He was Sasuke. And now, he was in love. It was as simple as that. Part II pushed into part I.


**disclaimer**: This fic is based off of the characters in Naruto, created by Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended.

**warnings: **guy on guy-ness, AU, supernatural, adult language, lime (and a little tiny bit of religious-ness at the beginning)

**summary**: SasuNaruSasu. He was a sin. He was Pride. He was Sasuke. And now, he was in love. It was as simple as that.

**beta: **halfway by DisgruntledMinion – thank you so much, lovely!

* * *

**Pride, My Love**

By: Nicole Fang

* * *

"Pride."

The room was dark, stale and musky. It was impossible for any light to reach to where they were, no matter how bright.

"Yes, my Lord?"

Pride…his biggest downfall…his biggest sin. The most stunning looking sin to be created yet, Pride was the type of creature who grabbed you with merciless hands, and even when you knew you were going to your death, you wouldn't want him to let go. A shiver of delicious tension wracked the deity's body.

"I want you…"

Red eyes met yellow.

"I want you to seize a little mortal for me."

The red eyes closed before opening again.

"I understand."

* * *

The human plane was dirty. Pride knew since the time he was created that he was meant to torment these little gnats called humans, and found that he couldn't summon even pity for these beings. After all, they were doing everything themselves. None of them even tried to fight against the will of a sin anymore.

His blood red eyes looked on from the safety of the shadows. After being in so much darkness and firelight, Pride had forgotten what the human world had looked like, as well as the sun's power on his sensitive eyes. However, all the years of carbon shit in the air had caused the sun's rays to be slightly less irritating, which made it easier to do his job.

Still, the sun was a little too hard on his eyes. He blinked once, allowing his red eyes to fade into black.

"So, Pride," a purr came from his left. Pride allowed his black brows to twitch down into a small, irritated frown as his eyes glanced back. "Are we allowed to take our human forms for this mission too, or are you the only one who can?"

Standing up in his tall, lean human form, Pride didn't glance back as he murmured coarsely, "We shall see what this human is like before anything else." He took a step into the street, along with bright light, and fought back the urge to hiss. Not only was it fucking radiant but the sounds were going to pop his ear drums while they were at it. He stood there for a second, still and quiet, ignoring any weary glances that were sent his way.

Once the newly formed pounding in his head subsided, Pride started to walk on the street as his eyes glanced around. _The human should be around here somewhere._ He continued to look around, noticing how many peeks he was still receiving. He looked down at his bare chest and frowned lightly. _Stupid humans. If you don't like something, just fucking say it. I don't have time to read your pathetic minds right now._

"Oi! Dude!" The sin snapped his head over at the call, black eyes zeroing on a bright blond head running towards him. His frown twitched. What did he call him? A dood? His silent questions were cut off when the blond appeared in front of him, rummaging in his bag like he lost his key. The blond continued, seeming to not notice the frown. "You can't just go around walking shirtless like that!"

He finally grabbed something out of the bag, and Pride tensed, thinking it was an undercover attack, before his face met rough cloth. He pulled the offending object from his face and scowled down at it before switching his view to the blond in front of him.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice rough from not using it. The blond gave him a weird look, his smile losing some of its shine.

"It's…a shirt?" Pride gave a blank stare.

"Was that a question?"

Pride's own question was met with tense silence. Shrugging internally, he held the shirt up to observe it with a glance. This…contraption didn't make any sense. There were four holes in it, and he didn't get what they were for. Hell, he didn't get what this 'shirt' thing was. None of the sins ever explained these stuff to him.

Had he really been gone for such a long time? He was startled out of his thoughts when the blond pushed the shirt away to glare at him.

"You stupid bastard, are you making fun of me?" _Making fun of…? Oh, he means mocking._

"No, I am not mocking you. I was simply asking you a question," he cocked his head to the side. "Do you _want_ me to make fun of you?" _Humans are weird these days._

"No, I don't, you asshole! Stop looking at me like I'm a creepy creature. _You're _the odd one out of the two of us! I mean, you don't even know what a fucking shirt is!"

Pride's eyes dropped down to the man's chest, noting how the pattern of holes went and calculating how to get it on him in a similar matter. The arms went through the smaller holes, the medium hole went around his neck, and the large one on the bottom went around his waist. His eyebrows lifted when he got it on. _Hn. That was easy._

Looking back at the blond, he noted the strange markings on the man's cheeks with narrowed eyes. Didn't _he_ say something about markings on the target's cheeks?

His eyes drifted upward, and he couldn't help but suck in a breath of air. Such blue… They reminded him of clear skies which used to hold nothing poisonous but the carbon they breathed out. He reached a hand out only to be startled once again when the man jerked away from him and grabbed his hand. Pride tried to keep his eyelids from fluttering downward. _Warm…_

"What the hell are you doing?" The blond spoke with such rage in his voice. _Why?_ "I don't even fucking know your name! Don't think that you can just touch me like that!" Pride kept his eyes focused on the blue. Eventually, the other man seemed to calm down, slowly detaching their hands and giving a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that… I get touchy when someone tries to feel my scars," The man pushed out a bottom lip, creating a visage of a man asking for forgiveness. Pride didn't know how to answer to it, so he just gave his regular answer.

"Hn."

"You're one of those anti-social people, aren't you?" the blond laughed out loud, the air around them turning into something a warm. He held out a hand. "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

Pride froze. Naruto…Uzumaki… Any of the warm sensations he felt vanished, making him remember his mission.

"_You will bring me Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

Pride eyed the hand outstretched calculatingly before grabbing the man's forearm, ignoring the man's freaked out expression. He used his old name to answer. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." They let go of each other's arms at the same time. Pride ignored the eye quirk from Naruto.

The blond let a cheeky smile show on his face. "So, Sasuke, why did you come out of the alley dressed in nothing but slacks?"

"Why do you ask?"

"…You have to answer my questions with questions, don't you?"

"Do I?"

Naruto opened his mouth, an 'I am not amused' look on his face. Finally, he shut his mouth and turned, starting to walk away. Giving a light frown at the blond's back, Pride made sure to follow the blond silently. Naruto whirled on him, a pout once again adorning his face. "Stop following me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's fucking creepy!" Naruto yelled, arms flailing. Sasuke eyed him. _Humans are definitely stranger than I remember…_ Aware that the human had started to march in the direction unknown to him again, the sin moved along. However, he was stopped yet again when Naruto froze and glared at him.

"Stop!" This time, instead of a yell, the demand sounded more of a plea than anything else. Sasuke entertained the thought before rejecting it harshly.

"No."

"Arg!" The yell of frustration echoed around them, causing a few others to give them looks as they passed by. Pride didn't have enough time to give them a cold stare back because Naruto took off, leaving him behind for a few seconds. It took a second for him to process what was happening, but as soon as he realized it, he bolted after Naruto on still-unsteady legs. Sasuke ran to catch the blond, keeping aware of the changing setting as he gained distance between the blond and him.

_Stop him!_ A shout in his head ordered him harshly, causing Sasuke's arm to jerk forward and snatch the blond's arm. What he didn't count on…was the counter force that propelled the blond backwards into his arms. The sudden, heavy weight caught Sasuke off guard, and his legs, not yet used to human activities and tired out from the running, collapsed.

They landed painfully against the dirt, and Sasuke's shoulder jerked painfully as Naruto's elbow drove into it at the exact time they made impact with the ground. He couldn't keep the hiss from escaping his partially opened mouth.

Laying there in a daze, both of them fought to catch their breath. Pride ignored the throbbing in his shoulder as he blinked up at the grey sky, feeling Naruto's breath move over his vulnerable human pulse but not caring at the moment.

"Damnit," he felt Naruto curse against him, lips moving against his collarbone slightly before the blond heaved himself up and away, only to collapse again. Sasuke felt goose bumps rise against his skin where the lips brushed and a shiver worked its way up his spine at the sudden loss of heat.

It was silent between them again before Sasuke attempted to push himself up using his bad shoulder. This time, there was no cover-up for him as he grunted in pain, his other hand going to grip his shoulder. _Damn these stupid human skins and their ability to feel everything,_ he cursed silently.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto was suddenly near him. Luckily, Pride had enough control of his body to make sure he didn't jerk away and make it worse. The blond seemed to flutter around him futilely, trying to figure out what to do before Sasuke caught his breath and rolled his eyes at the blond. He let a fake smirk cross his face.

"Hn, blondie."

Naruto stilled and gave him a stare. Pride figured the term 'blondie' was still usable in this time of age after seeing that reaction. Suddenly, the blond broke out a smile and said,

"Hey, dickhead."

Sasuke knew what that meant. Hell only offered you all the cuss words in the world and then some if you stayed around long enough. Narrowing his eyes on the grinning Naruto, he lifted his hand to give him the middle finger. However, that only served a purpose in reminding him that he had sprained his shoulder. His teeth ground against each other in an effort to stop another groan that wanted to come out.

Naruto was looking at him with that worried expression again. "Are you really okay?" the blond asked, hands hovering in the air like they wanted to touch him. Pride looked at them with a cool glance before morphing his face into a casual expression as he met those blue eyes again.

"Yes, I am. Are you okay?" Naruto rolled his eyes and gestured down to his body as if to say, 'Do I look like I'm in pain?'

Nodding at the blond, Sasuke slowly unclenched the hand around his shoulder as he flexed the hand that belonged to the injured shoulder slowly. It wasn't as painful as it had first seemed, which made it seem like he only stretched the ligament of his human skeletal system. It was not anything he couldn't deal with.

"We're still taking you to get a check-up no matter how many times you do that."

Pride's cold and narrowed eyes shot over to look at the blond.

"Get that mean, determined look off of your face. I'm making you go, whether you like it or not." Naruto shot him a look full of an eye pull and stuck out tongue.

_It's not like I have a choice. I have to gain your trust, after all._ Sasuke tried to stop the slight guilt he felt over thinking those words, but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't forget the fact that he was a sin bound to hell, even if he _did_ think that this human was interesting enough to forget everything. It just wouldn't work. Outwardly though, he replied with an annoyed click of his tongue.

* * *

It was the beginning of nighttime when they got out from the doctors. Sasuke sat in the vehicle with a disgruntled expression on his face and a sling around his neck as Naruto drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music that played on the radio.

Naruto gave him a glance from the corner of his eyes that Sasuke responded with a raise of his eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, the blond returned his attention back to the road before talking.

"So, do you want to be dropped off at your house, or what?"

Pride thought over his options. Either one wasn't really bad, but… he would rather take this ridiculous sling off, since his demonic powers had already healed his sprain, without Naruto finding out about that little fact. After all, humans _did_ heal slowly.

"You can drop me off at my house."

Sasuke would have to make up where he lived though, since he didn't have a house. After all, just because he was in human skin didn't necessarily mean he had to expand his facilities to doing mundane things such as eating and sleeping. Besides, that one voice of _him_ kept echoing in his head. There was no way of covering his slip-ups if they happened in a settled down house.

Rolling his black eyes around to peer at Naruto silently, Pride contemplated scanning the human's brain to see what was so special about this one. All of the other humans he had been sent out to get were those of pure nature. They gave in easily enough after two days with him, he _was_ Pride after all, but something about the blond felt…different than the foolish humans who so easily surrendered to his will.

He pointed out where to go and his directions seemed to go back to the alley he came out of. Ignoring Naruto's suspicious glance, Sasuke got out of the truck, muttered a quick thanks and closed the door with a silent bang. His attention was called when Naruto rolled down the window to say something to him.

"I…hope that we can meet again, Sasuke!" the blond rushed out, lips twitching into a bright grin. Sasuke stared at that visage in front of him, eyes wide without even knowing it. Something inside him throbbed at the sight. Before Sasuke could say anything in reply to that, Naruto was rolling the window up again, and speeding off into the distance.

"Hope…huh." Pride was left to stare after the blond's car. Blinking himself out of his trance, Pride walked into the alley with icy features, quickly shedding his human skin. The darkness whispered around him, giggling with evil intent and sadistic tendencies.

"Mm, Pride," it purred at him again. "How was it? Orochimaru wants to know how it's going."

The sin kept his red eyes facing the brick wall opposite, which was still lighted by the last of the sun's rays. "Naruto Uzumaki is trusting. He let me in easily. I don't think I need anyone to accompany me for this mission. Go home."

A cold silence descended the alleyway. A hissing sound flew from the shadows. It was infuriated. Pride fought to keep the smirk off of his face.

"It doesn't matter what you say, sin of pride. Orochimaru is the only one whose orders I listen to. I suggest you stop your suspicious behavior."

It wasn't any use. Keeping that smirk in was bad for his health anyway. Pride eyed the darkness around him, eyes narrowed and lips quirking into a sharp smile. His tongue ran over the edges of his lips and his eyes flashed a bright red. "Need I remind you?" he purred back to it, and his smile became even more predatory. "I can devour you to pieces, and Lord Orochimaru wouldn't care less. He _loves_ me." He tipped his head back in a show of how superior he felt at the answering stillness.

"Now," he said, voice becoming ice once again. "I suggest you get out of my sight before I decide I want to have an afternoon snack." And just like that, the shadows around him became lighter. And there Pride stood, still and silent, nothing but a blur in the background of the alley.

Small, crazed chuckles escaped his mouth as he raised his blood red eyes to look up at the darkening sky.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" he murmured out as his snickers died out. Pride grinned suddenly, his fangs flashing. "Naruto…Uzumaki."

And then the sun's light died out, leaving him in complete darkness. He kept standing there, a cold look on his face, before snapping out of it, blinking and deciding to put his human skin back on. As he flexed his human fingers, Pride glared down distastefully at the sling. After wearing it for a fourth of the day, he already loathed it.

Still, his job was not yet over and he had a chance of running into Naruto again. Grudgingly snatching the cloth from the concrete, Pride tensed and relaxed his muscles, internally nodding in approval at how fast he was getting used to his old skin again.

Then he set off, calmly making his way down the street, to Naruto Uzumaki's house.

Following the scent of Naruto's car and Naruto himself was easy. He did, after all, have the blond's shirt. Pride rolled to a slow jog outside of the house, staying a safe distance from it as he observed the lit windows with a calculating glance.

A window on the second story was open, and one of the other windows held the shadow of a person's silhouette due to the light. The shadow suddenly disappeared, and the blond popped up. Naruto seemed to sigh to himself, scratching the back of his neck in a habit, before sitting down at the desk in front of him.

_He's working,_ Pride realized as his still-red eyes traced over the lines on the blond's profile. His jog stopped, the sin watching the way Naruto ran his hands through his hair as if he were frustrated. Pride's intent look ghosted from the blond's hair to the face, observing the tightness at the corner of his blue eyes, and the way his eyebrows angled downward. His eyes moved from Naruto's cheekbones to his frowning lips, and Pride couldn't stop the frown from twitching his lips.

Sasuke decided he liked it better when Naruto was smiling. The night passed by quickly as he watched Naruto work tirelessly through the hours from the safety of the trees.

* * *

Pride was walking out from a park's entrance when he met Naruto the next day. Well, more like ran into, anyway.

"You bastar- Oh! Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked himself out of his thoughts and glanced in front of him to see Naruto sprawled out on the concrete, looking clearly disgruntled at finding himself on the ground and not the demon, but wearing a big grin nonetheless.

Cocking an eyebrow at the sitting blond, Sasuke asked arrogantly, "Oh, it's you. Why are you on the floor?"

The blond seemed to twitch in irritation at Pride's lack of attention. "You asshole, _you're_ the one who knocked me down!" he grumbled, looking angrily into black eyes. Sasuke gave him a sarcastically confused look.

"Maybe you're too light. I didn't feel anything," he said, just about stopping himself from rolling his eyes. Eying the pouting blond on the ground, he released a small sigh and offered his "only" uninjured hand to help Naruto up. What he didn't count on, however, was Naruto pulling him down as the blond bounded up. It was executed so perfectly that he didn't even land on his "sprained" shoulder.

He didn't get it at first. One minute he was standing, and the next he wasn't. Again. What was with this earth? He swore it was out to get him. Pride didn't understand what he did besides send people to hell.

Then it clicked in his head when he saw Naruto trying to smother his laughter, looking like a constipated cow. What a fucking retard.

"I'm giving you ten seconds," he said, glaring up into the bright sky. "Ten, nine, eight…"

Naruto took one look at his face and made a break for it. Sasuke didn't give him ten seconds. The blond was tackled in a matter of five seconds, and they began to wrestle out in public. Wondering why people didn't call the authoritative figures in the city, Pride figured it was because of Naruto's bright laughter and sparkling eyes that made them think it was okay.

* * *

They set up a way to meet each other due to running into each other for a week – in the morning and after five o' clock since Naruto had to go to work on some days. Sasuke basked in the warmth that came with being around Naruto after being cold for who-knows-how-long, and when he couldn't be around the blond, he stalked him to keep an eye on him. For safety purposes, of course.

Right now, it was nine in the morning and they were in a nice café waiting for Naruto's drink before they went outside to walk.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

Looking down from staring up at the rich colors of the brightening sky, Pride turned his gaze to Naruto with a 'what the hell do you want?' glance.

"Che, don't look at me like that, you asshole," the blond muttered at him, glaring sulkily. "I just wanted to know why you never eat or drink when we go out together." He cheered up suddenly, looking at Sasuke with a playful gleam. The back of his head registered the knowing shine in Naruto's blue orbs and filed that away to never be seen again. "What, do you have some dark, forbidden secret that makes you not have to eat?"

Thankfully Sasuke didn't have to swallow, or he would have been coughing up a lung. Instead, he tried his damned hardest to keep his face set in neutral as Naruto watched him with a smirk. Sasuke couldn't control the eye twitch.

Hm, Pride felt like punching something today. Maybe he should aim for that disgusting thing on Naruto's face.

Instead, he grated out, "What the hell have you been drinking, you idiot?" Naruto got an offended look on his face, before the determined expression set in.

"What the hell have you _not_ been drinking, bastard?"

Sasuke could not stop the eye roll. "Ever thought I didn't get hungry like you do?" Well, it was true in a sense. "Not everyone gets hungry all throughout the day."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes."

"Why you little-!"

"Number 21! Please come get your coffee!"

"God damnit!"

"Sir, I'd like to ask you to watch your tone and words. There are children here!"

"Heh."

"Don't laugh at me, you as-rude person!"

* * *

Time passed by quickly in the human world – more so than in hell. He knew that more than two weeks had passed since he arrived, and each day it almost felt like he was having… _fun_. But suddenly the days with Naruto seemed to get shorter, as if his time with the human were running out - which was actually pretty true. He could at least admit to himself that he hadn't been doing anything for his mission; everything had been about his selfish desires to be with the blond.

He could at least admit to himself that he had somehow forged a bond with the idiot.

He could also at least admit that it was going to fucking hurt…when he had to look in that face again, and be faced with nothing but a pained betrayal glowing in those blue eyes.

The sin wondered how the hell he got himself in this fucked up situation, and didn't find any answer ring up in his mind as he watched window after window in Naruto's house go dark.

"Hello, Pride," a cheery voice above him greeted him. Pride whirled around, red eyes flashing to stare at the figure in branches of the trees. His tense figure loosened slightly. Just slightly.

"Lust," he greeted suspiciously, eying the way the sin's eyes curved happily. The cloth that covered Lust's lower facial expressions made it hard to tell if he was actually smiling though. "Why are you here?" Pride forced himself not to take a few steps back when the older sin dropped down from the tree's branch gracefully.

"Orochimaru is doing something weird with the other sins," Lust began, eye peering into Pride's. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing your job, Little Pride."

Trying to stop the hiss from escaping his mouth, Pride could feel his human skin peeling off with the force of his anger and tried to stem the heat that boiled in his blood. Lust certainly knew how to fucking push his buttons. "Get out of here," he warned, glaring at the other sin in front of him. "_You're_ the one who's slacking."

His hands balled into fists when Lust came closer to him, trying to resist his primal instincts and the blood flowing south due to the close proximity of Lust. Even Pride couldn't stop his body from reacting to it. Lust seemed to smile at this, winking with his one eye and poking Pride quickly on the forehead. Anger and lust jolted in him simultaneously, and he could not resist the furious growl that came out of his clenched teeth. A hunger started to form in the pit of his stomach.

"_Lust. Get the _fuck_ out of here!_" he snarled out. Lust smirked.

"Later, Little Pride," Lust sing-songed, waving one hand in the air cheerily before disappearing from Pride's intent glower.

Pride spent a few seconds trying to get his human body in control and attempted to calm the raging fever inside of him. The fierce look he wore depleted into a frown once again, and Pride managed to turn around and look up at Naruto's house again. Caught off guard, another pulse rammed into him when he saw Naruto taking off of his shirt through the window and his hips jerked slightly without his permission.

"_Fuck_," he gritted out, looking down to see the bulge inside his pants. He would have to ignore it. Breaking into Naruto's house had to come first. Hoping that his control was in peak condition tonight, he made his way over to the open window as silently as he could.

Making sure that Naruto wasn't looking outside, Pride shed his human skin and let his second demon form bleed into the house through the upper window. The first thing he noticed was the bed, and the thought of what a bed could be used for besides sleeping would have made Pride in a worse condition. However, now that he was in his demon form, he wouldn't have to worry about that pesky human desire as much as he would have in his skin.

His red eyes glanced around the room, looking at the pictures that littered the far wall. There were some of Naruto as he was growing up, along with some pictures of other people. Pride spotted one picture on the bed's nightstand and recognition sparked in his memory before it died quickly.

In the picture was a family of three. There was a blond man, a red-headed woman, and a baby. They were all smiling, and it made the picture hold a wistful feeling to it. Pride, however, stared at the blond man, wondering where he'd seen him before. Pride was sure he had seen him somewhere in Hell before… He was torn out of his reflection when the door suddenly opened.

Naruto walked in shirtless, one hand scratching his belly and the other stretching up to the ceiling as he yawned. Pride keep as motionless and hushed as he could even while the pinch of desire that Lust had put into him pulsed through him yet again. The blond didn't seem to sense anything different about his room, or the fact that he had a stalker in his room, as he slowly unzipped his pants. Pride screwed his red eyes shut and was glad for abandoning his human skin for now. Surely Naruto would have heard his gasping breath and human heart had he been wearing it, not to mention Pride himself.

Pride could've sent the blond running for the hills if Naruto was only able to see Sasuke giving him the hungry look he was sure he wore on his formless face at the moment.

Another pulse sent him writhing in midair as he heard the pants drop. Suddenly he knew that all Naruto was wearing was nothing but raw skin, and the thought of touching such a thing drove Pride deeper into his lust.

_Fucking Lust_, Sasuke hazily thought as he blearily opened his red eyes to see Naruto lying down on the bed, exposing everything to his view as if he were waiting for _Pride_ to go to him. He should have noticed how suspicious it was, but the animalistic desire started to increase as he tracked his stare up and down on Naruto's body.

The blond's erection was even hard, for fuck's sake! It was standing up, bobbing once in a while as if it were beckoning Sasuke to come closer.

Like a month drawn to a flame, the sin in his formless shape drifted closer, watching with greedy eyes as Naruto groaned out loud. The two occupants in the room hissed out together as the blond grasped his painful looking cock, stroking up in hard, furious pumps. Every time Naruto rolled his wrist over the leaking head, another pulse would pound its way through Sasuke's hormones, driving him crazy with need.

"Nngh…" Naruto moaned out, gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut as his hips lifted up suddenly.

Sasuke wanted to be the one making Naruto feel like that. He wanted to be the one to cause Naruto to make those noises. He wanted to just _be_ with Naruto. Desiring it so bad, Sasuke didn't realize what had happened, didn't realize that his human skin had come out again, until Naruto looked at him with hazy, beautiful eyes and breathed,

"Sasuke."

Everything came into focus. The lust boiled in him and spilled out, physically controlling him as he reached for Naruto while the blond reached for him. Their bodies crashed together, melding, twisting, physically grinding against each other as their mouths glued to each other, tongues seeking spots that caused them to buck against each other.

Sasuke pushed a leg between Naruto's, ignoring all the common sense in his head as his body moved against the naked one in front of him. He allowed his pale human hands to trail down the body in front of him roughly, stroking the pecks and abdominal muscles and making the other man practically melt on him and thrust his dick against Sasuke's leg.

"Mm, Naruto," Sasuke groaned out, rolling his hips with the blond's, feeling the friction against his dick and loving it.

Suddenly Naruto snarled and pulled away, looking at Sasuke with hungry eyes. Grabbing Pride harshly, Naruto twirled them around, forcing Sasuke to land on the bed. The black-haired sin watched as dark blue eyes trailed down his clothed form and back, before Naruto moved around him to sit down where the problem was – shit, shit, _shit, __**hot**__…_ – and thrusting downward.

His shirt was gone before he even realized it, and when he came to, Naruto was working on his way through his pants and when the blond finally gripped his erection he couldn't stop the moan that pushed its way out of his throat. It felt so. fucking. _good_. He couldn't help but thrust into that hand, drive into it for just a little, feel the pleasure scorch through his human veins and make its way up to his brain, which almost about short-circuited on cue.

Pride had enough when he realized that all Naruto was getting out of this was watching Sasuke get hot.

Growling low in his throat, a primal sound, Sasuke pushed the blond over and laid between spread, tanned legs before roughly moving his hips. He smirked as he heard the blond start to mutter in time to his thrusts.

"_Haa_…_Fuck!_"

Naruto couldn't seem to keep from rolling his head, baring that tan strip. Sasuke couldn't help himself even if he wanted to, leaning down as he rolled his hips – _nng! Shit!_ – and bit down as hard as he could without actually fully breaking skin from shoulder, tasting the blood that flowed into his mouth like a sweet, forbidden nectar.

And it was over just like that. Naruto seemed to yell silently, mouth open in an 'o', body tensing and loosening after each jet of sperm came out of his dick. Sasuke pushed his penis against Naruto's, felt himself loosing the fight as bright white seemed to float in and out of each and every one of his pores, and moved his hips _just right._ And when he felt Naruto's cum coat a little of his bare chest, he couldn't hold back anymore. He _came._

They were still for a while. Sasuke stayed in his position even when his pathetic human muscles started aching, and his dick softened against Naruto's pubic hair, which itched like a fucktard. However, it didn't matter. None of it mattered except the way Naruto's eyes lit up with a smile even as the blond drifted to sleep.

"_Naruto_." He was glad that the blond wasn't awake to hear that tortured word pass through his lips.

* * *

Pride sat on the floor in his human skin, looking up at Naruto's relaxed face with an expressionless glance as the first rays of light floated through the curtains. His fingers twitched with an intense wave of…_something, _he didn't know _what_ to call it…crashed through him; he held back though, knowing that the smart thing would be to leave now and let the blond think it all a dream.

He didn't know why he was feeling this way in the first place. Pride had thought that he had long since gotten rid of these human feelings of love, if what he was feeling could be called that. He thought that after he had died and became a demon of the highest level, he would never be able to feel this way again. He had thought that he wanted to feel that again, at least one time before the last fragments of him withered away into nothingness, but now…he wasn't too sure.

If things kept progressing like they were, things could get too dangerous. And there was no way anything good could ever come from a demon being in love with a human. Lord Orochimaru would have his head on a silver plate if that ever happened, favorite sin or not. And… Pride glanced up again to watch Naruto breathe in. There never was a way of finding out if a human had the true feelings or not.

Trouble was bubbling within the surface of hell, if Pride had read Lust's message correctly. Did it have something to do with Naruto? There was no way it was coincidental that Lord Orochimaru sent him out to get Naruto around the same time he caused a rift in hell.

The blond shifted on the bed, and all of a sudden it was hard to breathe. Sasuke knew their fun times were running out. That thought spurred him to stand up quietly and kneel next to the bed. Naruto shifted again, and Sasuke's hand, which had been going up to cup a cheek, froze.

"Mm, Sasuke,"

Pride willed his human heart to stop pounding so hard, and wished that it didn't hurt as much as it did to hear those words. By the time blue eyes blinked open, Sasuke didn't have the heart to do anything except smile softly, kiss that forehead, and gently say,

"Ssh, it's okay. Go back to sleep."

And as that heartbreaking smile, so tender and treasured in his human heart, crossed Naruto's face as his lashes fluttered down, Pride's world was once again filled with cold darkness.

In the back of his head, he could finally hear Orochimaru start to call him. There was no time left. He stood up without a sound, and took his human skin off, revealing his demon form.

The next time Naruto would wake, he would already be in hell.

* * *

The place was filled with silence. Most people interpreted hell as loud and chaotic but it wasn't. It was a silent tomb, filled with people at the bottom silently screaming and writhing in pain for all eternity. Being even a speck close to the ground still wouldn't help you hear them as they screamed for you to help them, and all you could see was the whiteness of their face, the terror in their eyes, as they witnessed and felt things that only they could see and feel.

The worst about the souls in hell? They were all buried in the ground, only their screaming heads above land. It was horrifying to see, but after being here for so long, one could only get used to it or become crazy.

Hell was filled with black and white. There was no fire, no ridiculous swamps, there was simply just no features of any kind. It was a barren setting. If you were looking down at it from the gray sky, all you would see would be the moving ground and nothing else.

Well, nothing else except for the large structure in the distance. That was where they were heading. Many demons were located in the top of the structure, not visible, or on Earth tormenting the humans.

Pride knew the exact moment Naruto woke up as he flew through hell. The blond was carried in his arms, shackled and bound to make sure he couldn't hurt either himself or anyone else.

The sin watched as Naruto blearily blinked an eye open and froze at the demon visage that filled his view. They stared at each other for a second before Sasuke broke the eye contact to stare at the big, black structure far-off.

"What are you?"

The almost-silent words made Pride's wings falter for a second, leaving them to decline for just a second before they were back again, smoothly sailing through the air. He decided to just answer it. There was no need to lie anymore. At least the blond didn't ask, '_Who_ are you?' If Naruto didn't figure out it was him, then it wasn't as if he was going to die.

"I am a sin." He looked down again to see those blue eyes looking at him and was shocked to find no trace of fear. "Why are you not afraid?" Naruto stuck his bottom lip out in thought to the question, seeming to not know why he wasn't afraid either.

"Seriously? I don't know why…"

Pride noticed the way Naruto trailed off at the last part and had a take a deep breath to stop himself from saying any unnecessary things. This wasn't in his hands anymore. It had never been in his hands to start with. No matter what, the sin had to listen to what Orochimaru told him – he didn't have any choice. It was survival of the fittest in this realm filled with demons, and truthfully, he didn't feel like dying for all eternity just yet.

"I see," he said instead, determined to keep his eyes forward instead of looking into his eyes to see that confusion and dullness. He shoved his feelings off a cliff and hoped they had a horrible death. However, it seemed like Naruto wasn't about ready to stop talking, even in this type of situation.

"By the way… where the hell are we, and where the fuck are we going?" Wow, this blond just didn't know how to censor words, huh?

"We're in hell…and we're going to see the lord who presides over these lands."

"Hell…? Where's the fire and shit?" Naruto has clearly not looked around yet. Pride shrugged his shoulders. At least this was an innocent question…right?

"Maybe you should look down," he suggested, picking up his speed so Naruto wouldn't have to look at the faces in great detail. His eyes darted to look down on the blond's face right as Naruto turned to look down. Instead of a horrified expression crossing his face like Pride had expected, something flashed in the blond's eyes before Naruto's face went curiously blank.

The flight to the building became silent. Pride landed on the second floor, ducking into the building through a big window and helped Naruto stand up due to the fact that the blond didn't have his arms loose to steady himself. He stilled for a moment, gazing at the familiar looking room with a sigh. There was no furniture in sight, and the bare walls were painted black.

"Where are we?" Naruto questioned. The sin looked over to the side and found himself caught in dark blue eyes - in cold, dark blue eyes. What was wrong with Naruto? Pride narrowed his red eyes at the other icily, his glare coming out full force.

"We're in my room," he said, his voice monotone. Not waiting for a reply from Naruto, he pushed the other none-too-gently towards the opening, taking a secret, sadistic delight when he saw him stumble. That's what the fucktard got for giving him that look. He didn't take shit from anybody. Well, except for his Lord. But that was only because his Lord could cut off his head in a snap. "This way."

He led them through a series of corridors. Pride was surprised and suspicious when Naruto walked beside him like he knew where he was going. Going at a slower pace, his notions were confirmed when Naruto practically led them to where the throne room was.

What the _hell_ was going on? Pride wanted some answers.

The throne room was the darkest part of the building. No light could ever get into the place they were in now, unless it was summoned. Pride's eyes adjusted to it easily, welcoming the darkness like it was a part of his long lost soul. His red eyes started to glow.

"Welcome back, Pride," the darkness hissed around him, sweet but malicious. Against his will, his back straightened, and his red orbs automatically started searching for those disgustingly yellow eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru," he said back emotionlessly, not making a move to bow or show any sign of respect. However, it seemed like Orochimaru wasn't listening to him anymore. He saw a flash of yellow near Naruto and couldn't stop his body from tensing. He didn't want Orochimaru anywhere near Naruto but…

_Fuck._

What could he do against the Lord of Hell? Nothing. He was as helpless as a fucking newborn baby. His lips pressed into a thin line of anger.

"Well, hello there, Naruto Uzumaki," Orochimaru rumbled, yellow eyes gleaming with interest as he looked Naruto up and down. _That fucking…_ Sasuke couldn't stop the glare from rising to his face once again.

"Why, hello there, snake bastard," Naruto mocked back, face still as expressionless as ever. Pride snapped his eyes up to Naruto's features, caught off guard for a second time when he saw the blond facing him and completely disregarding Orochimaru to stare at Sasuke. Instead of Orochimaru getting angry like Sasuke had expected, the man let out a laugh.

"I see your father left you his dying words," said Orochimaru, giving a smile that shone even through the darkness of the room. The temperature dropped when Naruto's eyes became like angry blue fire, and finally removed his gaze from Sasuke.

"Yes… No thanks to you," Naruto growled out. "You have no idea what the hell I went through." Orochimaru shrugged at the furious words like he wasn't at all bothered.

"What can I say," he said breezily, "I enjoyed killing my predecessor and getting rid of his wife and child. I took pleasure in when I sent assassins after them."

Naruto sneered at the deity with open contempt. "I could only imagine your surprise when you realized that the child survived the attack and made it into the human realm due to his mother's sacrifice."

This time, Orochimaru let loose the hateful laugh that bubbled out of his throat.

Sasuke watched quietly, red eyes darting to look back and forth as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on. Had Naruto known what was going on from the start? From what Pride had picked up, Naruto's dad had…oh. So that's where he'd seen the blond man in Naruto's picture before – he was in the hall of Lords. Examining the blond, he wondered if that meant Naruto was supposed to be the Lord of Hell instead of Orochimaru. He should have inherited it.

"Ah, it seems like you've figured out what I plan to do to you," Orochimaru remarked after he stopped laughing. His sly smile was still on his face. "In that case, you know what comes next, yes?"

"You're going to ask Sasuke kill me, right?"

Those words, so calm and casually said, made Pride blink in confusion before the words hit home… There was just…

"…no way he'll do it, even for you," Naruto's voice sounded so smug and confident as he delightfully chipped out those words. "He is in love with me, after all, even if he doesn't know it yet." Abruptly Naruto's eyes were back on his.

Pride's eyes widened and his head jerked back without knowing it, blinking in shock. Naruto knew the plan the whole time, and still got to know him despite the fact?

"I just hope he knows I love him, too," the blond continued, more softly, but tone still strong. Sasuke couldn't help lower his eyes in shame and guilt for a second.

_Naruto…_

Livid yellow eyes were watching them. Pride could feel the evil intent stir in the air before the room lit up with enraged flames. Not able to control the hiss that flew through his lips, Sasuke's first instinct was to go over to where Naruto was and cover the blond from the onslaught of heat and fire. He started making his way over through the overwhelming brightness, but soon stopped when he saw Naruto standing right in the middle of the inferno, unscathed and unharmed. It was as if there was a barrier around the blond. The flames weren't even coming close to Naruto.

Another blast of bright, hot fire forced Sasuke to be pushed to a near wall, and as he watched the blond make his way freely through the fire, he knew he couldn't do anything but wait.

Squinting his eyes, he was able to make out a dark shape through the inferno. Even with all the light around him, Orochimaru still couldn't get any light to touch him. Sasuke couldn't stop the pity that flowed through him, despite how worried he was about the blond. Orochimaru's dark sins would be the downfall of him.

Naruto and Orochimaru were so different. One was surrounded by impenetrable darkness, and the other surrounded by blinding light. An idle thought crossed his mind. _Maybe Hell wouldn't be so bad anymore if Naruto were the one watching over it…_

Sasuke wasn't sure who made the first move, but suddenly the two were rushing at each other. Orochimaru had pulled out a sword sometime ago while in his rage and thrust it toward the blond, who used his shackles to slow its progress as well as get rid of the chain. Now able to use his arm's free range of motion, the blond charged back in, nothing but an angry face and clenched fists.

They started going so fast that his eyes could barely keep up. When he finally realized what was going on, Naruto was smashed against the wall, a dark hand squeezing at his throat. Naruto snarled at Orochimaru as the devil held him up against it, slowly increasing the pressure he put on Naruto's throat and chuckling at the look on the blond's face.

Sasuke clenched his fist, felt his long nails dig into his skin hard enough to draw blood, and started moving stealthily toward the pair. His imaginary heart started to pound with anticipation.

"Poor Naruto," Orochimaru mocked, a smirk in his voice. "You had to grow up as an orphan, and struggle through life along with cope with your secret knowledge of what happened to your parents and who you really were. And now, you're about to die, by the hand that killed your father." The haughty, ridiculing tone changed into a hateful tone. "I hope you feel each and every blood vessel pop when I squeeze your head off of your body."

When Sasuke was right behind the devil, he made contact with Naruto's blue eyes and gave a tight half-smile. Being this close to such a sin-borne spirit made the nerves in his demon form sizzle painfully, as if it were eating away at his hard skin molecule by molecule. If he made contact with Orochimaru, there was no telling what would happen to him.

Not only that, but he didn't know what would happen to him. Orochimaru had bound Sasuke to him, but didn't bother telling the sin about anything.

Naruto began to struggle against Orochimaru's grip, facial expressions turning desperate.

But who cared? He didn't want to die, yet if that so happened… Well, at least he knew he was loved.

So as he flexed his hand, positioned it to drill through Orochimaru's head, he said the two words he'd been wanting to say for a long time-

"_Fuck you_."

-and plunged his hand into the Devil's head. The acid floating around the snake quickly started eating away at his flesh, but he pushed on, nails pushing into Orochimaru's head, followed by his hand, and then his whole arm. He broke through the skull of the fucktard, and he felt proud for a second.

Then pain hit him. His hand was twitching violently, the flesh disappearing right before his eyes. He thought he screamed for a second before falling away from Orochimaru's body, which was still standing despite the fact that he was dead.

"Sasuke!" The hoarse voice was next to him. He pried opened his eyes – _when did he close his eyes?_ – and saw Naruto next to him, looking distressed, pissed-off, and sorry all at once. Sasuke could have laughed and called him a ballsack, but he found he couldn't even open his mouth to say anything through the pain.

Another spasm went through his arm, and his vision started to go gray.

_I don't want to die…I just found you, Naruto._

And his world went black.

**End**

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Naruto was staring at the tombstone with a closed-off expression, not paying any attention to the rest of the forest around him as he replayed that day over and over in his head. His blue eyes traced the name on the stone again and again. _Pride. _This was the last time he would be visiting the grave.

"What are you doing over there, nitwit?"

Scowling at the tombstone and silently apologizing about the rude person interrupting their time, Naruto quickly turned his head to glare at the ordinary man standing a few feet away.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing, Sasuke? I'm paying my respects to Pride." God, it figured the bastard wouldn't know how to say goodbye to his old self.

Naruto traced his eyes over his lover, noting happily that the man looked a lot better since that day when Pride had died. That went without saying that the man was as gorgeous as ever, with his ever bored, handsome face and toned body. The only thing that was different on him was his left arm, which bore the burns after killing Orochimaru.

"News flash, Naruto, why the hell would I say goodbye to myself? I'm right here." Sasuke rolled his eyes in a haughty fashion, clicking his tongue with mock disappointment in the blond.

Trying to stop himself from pointing out that only two months ago he could very well be resting in the ground, the blond lessened his glare into a peeved glance before looking back to the tombstone. They had come a long way, despite the fact that he was now technically the ruler of Hell.

He let out a quiet smile at the grave before turning and walking toward Sasuke.

**

* * *

author's note**: Ha, scared you, didn't I? Admit it. ;P

Sorry for the late post! D: I had the entry finished since last Sunday (I think…) but I was unwilling to beta it until…just now. OTL

Ugh, hate doing one-shots. I'm thinking of making this into a longer, five chapter MC or something just so I can develop the plot and their relationship more than I had time to. What do you guys think?

REVIEW~


End file.
